


“You don’t even know me.”

by Last_Haven



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Narrator Chara, Other, POV Second Person, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/pseuds/Last_Haven
Summary: Frisk makes a lot of assumptions about Chara, all of them wrong.





	“You don’t even know me.”

You make many assumptions about me. I cannot decide if that is worse than pestering me with questions. But all the same, you _assume_ you know best.

You assume that because I like chocolate that I must love every form of it. (If you eat one more piece of that white “chocolate” trash, I _will_ find a way to choke you.)

You assume that because the Dreemurrs loved me that I must have had another family that missed me.

You assume that because I cannot leave that I must loathe you.

Well. All your assumptions are wrong. Especially the last.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a response to a hellsdemonictrinity's list of Angst/Fluff prompts on tumblr and thethrillof was kind enough to request this prompt. It'd been a long time since I'd done a true drabble, so this was a fun challenge to do.


End file.
